My mark
by The Darkened Wolf
Summary: well this is my first proper story so let me know what you guys think, also i don't own anything 2 do with house of night, but all unknown characters aer mine.
1. Chapter 1

**My Mark**

Chapter 1

Well where do I begin? It was a normal day at my school when Shell came running up to me.

"Have you heard?" she asked,

"Heard what sis?" I asked back not having a clue what she was on about,

"There are 2 professors from the big posh school up in fantasia" she said rather excitedly,

"Yeah, so?" I replied,

"Need I tell you everything brother?" she asked rather sarcastically,

"Of course dear sister, what would I be like if you didn't?" I asked her,

"True, and lets pray that day never comes" she replied,

"Yes lets" I agreed with her, "anyway what where you saying sis?" I asked,

"Well seeing how you clearly weren't listening in the assembly there's no point telling you the whole story so I'll give you the short version" she said rolling her eyes at me, as she explained I listened completely and never interrupted once, so when she'd finished explaining to me what was happening I was n0t as surprised as Shell when the two professors where standing in front of us when we turned around.

"I hope we didn't startle you" one of the Profs said,

"No my sister and me where just on our way to home-room and she was telling me about yourselves being here in the school, because I wasn't here the day that the assembly's got done by yourselves" I answered very quickly,

"Well that is good because that's half our job done for us already" the second Prof said,

"If you don't mind me asking what exactly is your job here?" I asked rather interested

"Our job here is to find a handful of special students who we consider to be perfect for our school in fantasia" explained the taller of the two Profs,

"Well that would be the opportunity of a lifetime wouldn't it?" Shell asked politely which I was glad she did because I was going to ask but not as politely.

"Yes it is the opportunity of a life time and we'd like to offer it to you and your brother!" said the smaller Professor who was friendly looking but I could tell she would be quick to anger if you messed with her.

I looked at Shell rather shocked but didn't see my shock reflected in her eyes, she looked confused and excited and upset all at the same time.

The taller of the two Profs spotted this too. Felt might have been the right word to describe what happened, one minute he was beside his female college and next he was standing beside Shell who flinched at his quickness.

"Don't worry little one, you'll enjoy it at fantasia" said the professor as his hand reached up to touch the side of Shell's face and when he removed his hand Shell had a full blown tattoo on her cheek which was alive and slowly moving its way down her neck and disappearing down past her collar, she then shivered closed her eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry my lord, we'll take care of you and your sister" said the smaller Prof who was now standing in front of me and as she reached up to touch my cheek before she even touched my cheek I felt a blistering pain and looking at Shell my vision began to fade.

"DARREN!, catch him before he breaks a bone or something" ordered the smaller prof and within seconds I was falling then not falling I tried to speak to tell Shell to phone home and tell mum about what had happened but as I opened my mouth to speak no words came out, there was instant pain and I collapsed for the first time in my entire life.

Chapter 2

I was brought round with my mum saying my name and shouting on our downstairs neighbour to come up, and then as I opened my eyes I found myself on my bed surrounded by faces.

"Mum please stop shouting my heads sore enough" I said as I reached up to my forehead and looked around the room to find my mum away from me in the corner with her hand over her mouth like she was going to be sick or stifling a scream.

"Mum what's wrong with you? I'm fine or at least I feel ok" I said giving myself a quick assessment and sat up and as I did a damp towel fell away from my forehead and my mum groaned.

"It's worse than I thought what have you done to him?" said my mum staring at the two professors that had been at my school.

"We haven't done anything apart from our goddess's wishes" the two of them said at the same time looking and sounding rather defensive and intimidating.

"Mum they've done nothing wrong and nothing to me I got a sore head and fainted and the professors just happened to be speaking to me and Shell at the time, and speaking of Shell where is she?" I asked looking round the room trying to find her.

"I'm here bro don't worry I'm fine" Shell said from a shaded corner,

"Why are you sitting in the corner sis?" I asked rather confused, there was movement and then Shell was sitting on the bed beside me and mum started crying I gave my mum a look as if to say "we're not going to die" and looked at Shell and saw that the entire left side of her face was covered in a blue tattoo or several tattoos I couldn't tell

"Sis seriously nice tattoos" I said smiling, Shell smiled aswell and gave me a hug.

"Wish mum thought the same bro" she said without looking at our mum, then she sat back a bit and looked at my chest and said "you've got some wicked tattoos as well"

Puzzled I followed her gaze to my chest which was bare and saw that my entire chest was covered in dark red tattoos, "how come mine are a different colour compared to Shells?" I asked the professors who where now studying my chest as well

"It could have something to do with you have a stronger personality than your sister or that our goddess has seen something in you that is worth making a big deal of and that's why they're a different colour" said the taller professor with a glint of knowledge in his eyes which made me want to ask so many question.

"We didn't give our names when we meet I'm Wolf and this is my college Flame" wolf said introducing himself and his female college, who waved once and retook her position by the door,

As I tried to stand up wolf placed his hand on my shoulder and softly pushed me back down and said "rest my lord we will be guarding your house till you feel ready to be moved" he said looking me straight in the eyes.

Wolf and Flame bid fair well to me and Shell and left the house and left me, Shell and mum alone, there was nothing but silence but then I tried to move and Shell stood up moved closer towards me and looked me in the eyes.

"Bro you heard what wolf said you need to rest and get your strength back before we head to fantasia" she said looking towards mum with doubtful eyes.

Mum just stood there in the corner looking at us like we were ghosts or like we were diseased

"Mum why you standing in the corner away from us?" I asked looking in to the corner our mum was standing in.

Our mum didn't move or say anything she just stood there with her hand over her mouth, which annoyed me quite a bit and what happened next puzzled me when I got annoyed my anger spiked and a sudden burst of heat shot through me and shell must have felt it because she suddenly stood up and stood between me and mum blocking my view, that instant Wolf and Flame came through the door and Wolf came straight to me put both hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"You must calm yourself my lord otherwise someone's going to get hurt if you lose your temper" Wolf said with a firm yet warm voice yet there was an unknown glint of fear in his eyes, which confused me but I forced myself to calm down.

"I suppose you think your taking my children away to that weird mumbo jumbo school ?" my mum said and I was shocked by the level of fear in her voice, at the same time Wolf and Flame both looked at each other then looked my mum and both said

"Now that your children are marked they may choose to come to fantasia now or when they feel ready" and the way they said it made me really believe that we could choose.

"Well they're never going to that crazy school, never will they set one foot in that crazy place just so you can brain wash them and make them different" mum replied with force.

"Like we said your children will come to fantasia sooner or later, and they will not be brain washed" replied Wolf.

"Professor Wolf am I right in saying that if we don't like fantasia after a couple of weeks there we can get sent home?" asked Shell.

"Yes young one that is correct if you wish to you can return home then we will allow you to return home" said Flame. "also if you wish you can come home during the holidays"

"Well I can tell I will be coming to fantasia!" said Shell with so much force that our mum flinched like she'd just been slapped in the face. Then everyone turned and looked at me waiting for my decision,

"I haven't decided quite yet I'm still kinda weakened from earlier" I said hoping that it was enough to stop my mum from having a full blown melt down in front of the professors.

"You can come when you feel truly ready my lord" said Wolf

"Can I ask something here?" my mum asked rather demandingly,

"Certainly you can ask any question you wish" replied Flame with extreme politeness,

"Why do you keep calling my son "My lord"? it's kind of weird!" asked my mum, which I was kind of happy about cause I'd been wondering the same thing,

"Look at your son Dominic and then look at your daughter, and tell me the difference between them!" said Wolf

"Well there's a lot of difference between their tattoos, for one thing Shells are blue and Dominic has dark red tattoo and they both have different shape" said mum looking rather dazed now, she couldn't take her eyes off of our tattoos, I had to admit our tattoos did look really awesome, my tattoos where dark red arrows and Shells were like exploding fire works.

"Your correct but we do not know why this is, not fully anyway" said Flame.

"Well tell me what you know then!"mum demanded

"It could be that Dominic is destined for something special or he's going to be something completely different and unheard of" said wolf.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Well Shell left three days after the professors came to talk to our mum and us and the house was really quiet and mum never said anything and hardly came out of her room, so I had to leave her food outside her door, but where my food was concerned I wouldn't eat it unless it was leaking blood which was ok with me but mum freaked when she finally came out her room and found me chewing on a seriously raw stake which might not sound appetising but it was really good.  
"What do you think you are doing?" mum screamed at me,  
"oh so your finally out your room!, nice to see you too by the way" I replied,  
"Don't get cheeky with me" mum shouted,  
"Look you've been stuck in that room of yours ever since shell left" I said feeling my temper slipping away from me,  
"Didn't those "professors" tell you not to lose your temper" mum said using air quotes when she said professors.  
"Just cause shell's left doesn't mean you can treat me like you used to treat her" I shouted and snarled which had her backing away from me,  
"Your not my son anymore, I want nothing to do with you or shell again" mum said frightened,  
"Well if you wanted to disown us why didn't you just do that as soon as we were marked" I roared at her  
"Take your stuff and go and never come back" mum said with tears in her eyes  
"Fine what ever" I said as I flung myself over the back of the couch, I walked to my room and kicked the door open and off the hinges using some of my anger  
"You'll fix that before you leave" mum shouted to me  
"Sorry but who are you again?" I said cheekily.  
I heard footsteps coming down the hall and got ready for an onslaught of mum raging but instead she was standing in the door way with a sharp kitchen knife in her hand.  
"If you ever speak to me like that again i'll slap you" she threatened  
"Go on then slap me or stab me if you've got the guts" I shouted back taking a step forward expecting her to back away but she stepped towards me and tripped and the knife plunged into my chest and with a roar of pain I slumped to the floor and blacked out.

Shell

Out of nowhere I got a pain in my chest it was like I was being stabbed and felt like I'd fainted but I hadn't,  
"Shell what's wrong?" flame asked concerned,  
"I don't know!" I said rather out of breath, "I've only felt like this when Dom fainted when you marked us,  
"Wolf get the jet ready your trainee guardian is in trouble" Flame barked to Wolf who looked worried,  
"What's happened to him?" I asked still out of breath,  
"We didn't count on the bond between the pair of you to be so strong but it'll help us find him quicker" Flame reassured me, then she picked me up and with insane speed carried me to the jet and lay me in a reclining seat,  
"Don't worry little priestess we'll find your brother" Wolf said as if his life depended on it, and with that I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dominic

I awoke to the feeling of rain on my face and slowly sat up and looked around, I was outside a hospital and my clothes were soaked right through and wondered why I hadn't been taken inside, so I stood up and hobbled to the A&E of the hospital when I got through the door I was hit with a strong smell of blood which made me slightly dizzy, one nurse saw me standing against door and came over  
"Can I help you sir?" she asked rather timidly,  
"I've been stabbed" I said gruffly trying to concentrate on breathing,  
"ok well just have a seat in this wheel chair and i'll find a doctor that can help" she said and with that she almost sprinted away, moments later she came back with a doctor,  
"I'm very sorry but we can't treat your kind here" the doctor said while looking at my tattoos,  
"well I can't go anywhere else so just give me something to clot the bleeding and i'll be fine" I said then was engulfed in a gut wrenching cough and put my hand over my mouth till I stopped and took away my hand to see it covered in blood,  
"Hurry please" I said as I slumped forward in the chair and blacked out.

When I came to I was lying in a comfy bed and felt like I was flying,  
"Dom you awake bro?" shell asked on the verge of tears by the sounds of her voice,  
"don't worry little one your brother is fine, he grows stronger by the second maybe your bond will be the solution to our problem after all" Wolf said,  
"Why the hell are you talking about your problems, i've been stabbed for Christ sake" I said with slight frustration,  
"Bro have you actually checked your chest yet?" shell asked me,  
"well no but it hurts like a bitch and I feel like i've been hit by a steam train!" I said while shell stood back so that I could stand up, as I stood up I got a sudden rush of blood to my head and became dizzy,  
"you need to take it easy Dom" shell said as wolf supported me by holding my shoulders,  
"thanks wolf I may be stronger but clearly i've got a bit of recovering to do" I said,  
"that's quite all right my lord" wolf said still gripping my shoulders so I didn't collapse,  
"by the way do you mind if I ask why you keep calling me "my lord" all the time?" I asked curiously,  
"don't worry about it at the moment Dom you will know the reason in good time" Flame said while looking at wolf, I hadn't realised we'd landed till flame stood behind shell and placed her hand on shells shoulder and I saw shell physically relax, shell then looked over her shoulder and smiled at flame and then turned to me, "bro we can get off now" she said with a teasing smile,  
"I know that sis" I replied with a smile of my own,  
"they are as we thought they would be" flame said to wolf who just chuckled and nodded, then the plane door opened and me and shell both got our first glimpse of our new home.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Dominic

"Wow" was all that me and shell could say as we laid eyes on our new home , it was a old castle that looked thousands of years old with huge battlements on every tower.  
"Welcome to fantasia" wolf and flame said,  
"this place is a frigging castle for crying out loud, you never told me it was like this sis" I said looking at shell,  
"well I'd heard rumours about this place but I didn't believe it existed" shell answered back. The place was huge and that was just the outside, when we got taken inside I swear shell squealed with delight at the vastness of everything, but to be fair this was the first real break life had given us since dad died.  
"well dominic I think we'd better get you to the infirmary and get you checked out" wolf said with quite a bit of care in his voice, so I agreed to meet up with shell in the dorms and wolf led the way to the infirmary.  
"your quite lucky to have a sister that cares about you so much dominic" wolf said to me, I was about to ask him how he thought this but a tall blonde teenager walked up to us,  
"merry meet wolf" the girl said,  
"merry meet priestess" wolf answered then bowed with his fist over his heart,  
"and you must be dominic" the girl said to me,  
"yes priestess" I answered copying wolf bow to the letter, the girl giggled and said "dominic you don't know me but your willing to bow to me" she said with a hint of interest in her voice,  
"well I am new and I done what wolf done out of respect priestess" I replied keeping my anger and emotions out of me voice,  
"dominic allow me to introduce you to our high priestess Zoey redbird" wolf said, there was a gust of wind and then there was a teenage boy just slightly older than Zoey standing behind her with his arm around her waist  
" and this is James stark, but just call him stark" wolf said with a "I'll explain later look",  
"merry meet stark" I said bowing slightly,  
"finally someone who I can train with" stark said with mild excitement,  
"stark this is dominic" wolf said at this point both Zoey and Stark looked at each other then looked at my tattoos,  
"dominic how long have you been marked by night?" Zoey asked me,  
"Emmmmmm about a week maybe a week and a half" I replied,  
"what is your purpose dominic?" stark asked me,  
"to protect my sister at all costs, she's all i've got now that our mum have disowned us" I replied kind of confused by all the questions,  
"wolf take dominic to the infirmary then to his dorm and let him rest and make sure no-one disturbs his sleep" Zoey ordered wolf,  
"yes priestess" wolf said bowing,  
"priestess my sisters all i've got so would it be all right if we shared a room, a mean we've shared a room before and it wasn't inconvenient for either of us" I ask Zoey,  
"well it's a bit unusual but I suppose we can make arrangements for you two to be in the same room" Zoey said,  
"thank you priestess" I said bowing, as I rose I felt like I had been speared to the floor and couldn't move, and all of a sudden everything was so bright and colourful and I saw everything and realised why shell squealed when we walked in.  
As soon as I had risen wolfs hand was on my shoulder and I looked at him,  
"dominic don't you think its about time we got you to the infirmary?" he asked,  
"yea ok just coming" I said kind of dazed by what had just happened,"merry meet Zoey and merry meet stark" I said and bowed as I got led away.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dominic

"Wow" was all that me and shell could say as we laid eyes on our new home , it was a old castle that looked thousands of years old with huge battlements on every tower.  
"Welcome to fantasia" wolf and flame said,  
"this place is a frigging castle for crying out loud, you never told me it was like this sis" I said looking at shell,  
"well I'd heard rumours about this place but I didn't believe it existed" shell answered back. The place was huge and that was just the outside, when we got taken inside I swear shell squealed with delight at the vastness of everything, but to be fair this was the first real break life had given us since dad died.  
"well dominic I think we'd better get you to the infirmary and get you checked out" wolf said with quite a bit of care in his voice, so I agreed to meet up with shell in the dorms and wolf led the way to the infirmary.  
"your quite lucky to have a sister that cares about you so much dominic" wolf said to me, I was about to ask him how he thought this but a tall blonde teenager walked up to us,  
"merry meet wolf" the girl said,  
"merry meet priestess" wolf answered then bowed with his fist over his heart,  
"and you must be dominic" the girl said to me,  
"yes priestess" I answered copying wolf bow to the letter, the girl giggled and said "dominic you don't know me but your willing to bow to me" she said with a hint of interest in her voice,  
"well I am new and I done what wolf done out of respect priestess" I replied keeping my anger and emotions out of me voice,  
"dominic allow me to introduce you to our high priestess Zoey redbird" wolf said, there was a gust of wind and then there was a teenage boy just slightly older than Zoey standing behind her with his arm around her waist  
" and this is James stark, but just call him stark" wolf said with a "I'll explain later look",  
"merry meet stark" I said bowing slightly,  
"finally someone who I can train with" stark said with mild excitement,  
"stark this is dominic" wolf said at this point both Zoey and Stark looked at each other then looked at my tattoos,  
"dominic how long have you been marked by night?" Zoey asked me,  
"Emmmmmm about a week maybe a week and a half" I replied,  
"what is your purpose dominic?" stark asked me,  
"to protect my sister at all costs, she's all i've got now that our mum has disowned us" I replied kind of confused by all the questions,  
"wolf take dominic to the infirmary then to his dorm and let him rest and make sure no-one disturbs his sleep" Zoey ordered wolf,  
"yes priestess" wolf said bowing,  
"priestess my sisters all i've got so would it be all right if we shared a room, a mean we've shared a room before and it wasn't inconvenient for either of us" I ask Zoey,  
"well it's a bit unusual but I suppose we can make arrangements for you two to be in the same room" Zoey said,  
"thank you priestess" I said bowing, as I rose I felt like I had been speared to the floor and couldn't move, and all of a sudden everything was so bright and colourful and I saw everything and realised why shell squealed when we walked in.  
As soon as I had risen wolfs hand was on my shoulder and I looked at him,  
"dominic don't you think its about time we got you to the infirmary?" he asked,  
"yea ok just coming" I said kind of dazed by what had just happened, "merry meet Zoey and merry meet stark" I said and bowed as I got led away.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dominic

The infirmary was massive, rooms everywhere and nothing but lights and beds and there where two nurses, one was tending to a teenage girl with purple hair past her shoulders and the other was at a desk that looked like a reception desk,  
"oh hello wolf" the nurse at the desk said,  
"hi chloe" wolf said back  
"who's this with you?, I don't believe i've seen him before" chloe said  
"no you haven't, this is dominic he's a new fledgling" wolf informed her,  
"well hello dominic" chloe said to me,  
"hello nurse chloe" I replied unsure weather to bow or not,  
"so wolf what's wrong with this fledgling then?" chloe asked, wolf explained what had happened and with that chloe started to examine me, of course this meant taking my top off which was a long sleeved under shirt like top and once or twice I caught the girl across from us looking at me and then looking away when ever I looked at her.  
"well dominic your lucky there's no lasting injury but you'll be left with that scar I'm afraid" chloe said,  
"fair enough scar's don't bother me" I said with a slight smile on my face because I could see the girl looking at me with mild interest as we left the infirmary.  
We arrived at the dorms not long after that and as I walked through the door I was instantly attacked with a vice like hug,  
"sis kinda can't breath here" I said to shell who only slightly loosened her grip on me,  
"well how do you feel Dom?" shell asked me,  
"i've felt better but I'm fine sis" I said to her hugging her back,  
"well would either of you two like some food?" flame asked,  
"food?" I asked thinking about my stomach as I de-tangled myself from shell,  
"typical always thinking about your stomach, trust you" shell said jokingly, I just looked at shell, laughed and stuck my tongue out then turned to flame,  
"you mentioned food?" trying to sound as polite as possible,

"man you can cook flame" I said as I stretched feeling full,  
"thank you dom" flame said. So after I'd stuffed my face we where shown to our room,  
"how did you manage to get us a room together bro?" shell asked me when I opened the door for her,  
"put it this way sis, I think the high priestess and I are going to get along just fine" I said smiling as I remembered my conversation with the high priestess,  
"bro your amazing" shell said followed by a rib crushing hug,  
"ouch sis don't hug me that tight jeshh couldn't breath there" I said a bit harsher than I had intended,  
"right ok then" shell said as she walked over the threshold of the room and instantly walked in to the bathroom and locked the door,  
"don't worry she'll come out eventually" I said to flame and wolf who both looked at me with a look of unease,  
"are you sure she'll be ok?" flame asked me look towards the bathroom door,  
"yea she probably just misses home that's all" I said listening to shell sobbing,  
"well if either of you need anything you know were to find us" wolf said and both he and flame bowed and bid us good night,  
"sis you okay?" I asked tapping on the bathroom door,  
"i'm fine leave me alone!" shell replied clearly in tears  
"fine then see you in the morning" I said as I got changed in 2 a top and a pair of basketball shorts and climbed in to bed, only then did I realise that I was truly tired. 


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Dominic 

When I woke up it was roughly 8pm, great thing about being at fantasia the days were back to front, night time was now morning and morning was now night time, fabbie I thought to my self, as I rolled over I rolled in to some one and turned round to see shell crashed on top of the covers,  
"Sis!" I said shaking her slightly,  
"Muh" was the response I got from her,  
"sis if you don't get up we're going to be late" I said shaking her roughly,  
"Alright i'm up jessh" shell said giving me a look that would have killed me if looks could kill, and at that there was a knock at the door so I jumped out of bed and walked to the door, and when I opened it I saw the girl from the infirmary,  
"oh hi" she said blushing clearly remembering me,  
"hi" I said back with a friendly smile,  
"emmmm wolf told me to give you this" she said blushing a even deeper shade of red, which to be fair was quiet cute,  
"oh thanks, what's your name by the way?" I asked,  
"it's skyla" she said finding it hard to look at me,  
"that's a unusually name, i'm dom" I said smiling at her which made her blush again,  
"so i'll see you around then?" she asked as she turned to walk away,  
"yeah of course" I replied winking at her, and she practically sprinted away giggling,  
"who was that?" shell asked from the bathroom, even now I was still amazed at how fast she could go from major bed head to looking amazing in the space of 5 minutes,  
"oh that was skyla, I met her in the infirmary" I said as I lay back down on the bed,  
"so what was she wanting?" shell asked looking at me in the bathroom mirror,  
"she said wolf asked her to bring us something" I said as I opened the envelope that was still in my hands, inside the envelope was a note,  
"dom, you and your sister are excused from all classes till you've settled in properly" I said as I read out the note,  
"who's it signed by?" shell asked me while brushing her teeth,  
"emmmm, oh it's signed by Zoey" I said to her with a smile on my face,  
"fair enough, so what are we meant to do now?" shell asked coming to sit beside me on my bed, and at that moment there was another knock at the door, so I got up and walked over to the door and opened it,  
"hello dom" wolf said with a smile on his face,  
"hey wolf" I answered with a smile back,  
"good nights sleep?" wolf asked,  
"yeah it was fine" I said shrugging my shoulders,  
"good good, emmmm could you two follow me please?" wolf said with a unusually happy grin,  
so we followed wolf and met up with flame outside the dorm,  
"morning you two" flame said smiling,  
"morning" me and shell both said together smiling back, so we followed the two of them into what looked like a massive games hall,  
"I thought we'd been excused from all classes till we got settled in?" shell said,  
"you have little one but this is no lesson it's a test" said a voice from the corner, I instantly sprang into protection mode and crouched in front of shell and waited for the attack, but it didn't come so I stood out of my position but stayed in front of shell,  
"think dom, focus" shell whispered to me, so I relaxed and calmed myself and was shocked by what happened next, all of a sudden I felt a surge of power fly through me from head to foot,  
"bro you ok?" shell asked clearly sensing a change in me,  
"i'm better than ok sis" I said back and without saying another word I thought of my favourite things like chocolate, cars, motorbikes, shell and fire, and within two seconds of me thinking about fire I was suddenly engulfed in flames,  
"DOM!" shell screamed as she went to run to me but with insane speed flame was in front of her stopping her,  
"dom, dom can you hear me?" wolf asked me,  
"yeah I can hear you wolf" I answered,  
"good then it's worked then" said the voice from the shadowed corner, then out of no where stark dropped in front of me from the ceiling,  
"dom you must learn to control yourself" stark said to me looking into my eyes, there was a something in the look he was giving me, then it hit me he'd been in my shoes at one point,  
"yes master" I said feeling like it was the correct thing to say, and I swiftly gathered my thoughts and the flames down graded to ball's of fire in my hands,  
"good now lets see if you can use these skills" the voice in the corner said, and next thing I knew was shell was flying through the air towards the shadowed corner,  
"oh no you don't" I said as I hurled a fire ball towards the corner and sprinted forward to catch shell as she fell, I caught her and put her on her feet then next thing I knew I was flying through the air and with a bone shattering crunch slammed in to the wall, shell screamed and as I looked up stark had dashed forward with insane speed and hurled him self towards shell,  
"STOP!" I roared as I found my balance again and hurling a fireball at stark that hit him square in the chest throwing him in to the corner, and then I felt a soul shattering pain as if something sharp was digging it's way out my back, I slumped to the floor against the wall,  
"good, now focus dom and pull yourself together" the voice from the corner said,  
"well what do you think i'm trying to do?" I asked, I slowed my breathing down and concentrated on the thing that was trying to claw it's way out of my back,  
"now dom truly focus and force the pain out" stark said crouched beside me all of a sudden, so I pulled all my focus together and pushed the alienating pain out of my back, and as I done so I could feel my skin splitting as a object forced it's way out of my back,  
"dom, you ok bro?" shell asked me sounding rather worried,  
"hush little one let your brother focus" the voice in the corner said, and with that I gave the alienating pain one last push and I felt the object finally break free of my skin and I reached round to see what it was, all of a sudden I could feel what felt like a sword hilt,  
"now take a hold of the hilt and pull" stark ordered with such force in his voice, so I done as I was told and grabbed the hilt and pulled with all my strength, the pain was almost unbearably and I felt like I was going to pass out again then all of a sudden the pain stopped and with one final strong pull the object was free and as I went to stand up I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dominic

"Dominic are you ok my son?" a strange voice asked me as I awoke,  
"i'm fine but i'm sorry but I haven't got a clue who you are" I answered the strangely familiar woman now standing less than three feet from me,  
"while I am hurt by that statement I am glad your ok" the woman said with a smile on her face,  
"i'm sorry that i've hurt your feelings" I said solemnly  
"it's not that my son I just thought you would have recognised me that's all" the female said with a sad expression,  
"I feel as if I should know you but I haven't a clue why" I said with a apologetic look on my face,  
"well that's something we will have to change isn't it?" she said with a mildly amused look on her face, " I am your goddess Nyx!" she said with such force I had to regain my balance,  
"I am deeply honoured to meet you goddess" I said while bowing low with my fist over my heart, just like wolf had done with Zoey and Stark.  
"that's more the reception I was expecting the moment you awoke young warrior!" Nyx said with a content smile on her face,  
"goddess can I ask you something?" I asked politely not wishing to upset her anymore,  
"certainly warrior" Nyx answered with a amused look,  
"why did you summon me here?" I asked her looking into her pure black eyes,  
"i summoned you here for the exact reason I summoned your sister here last night while you slept" Nyx said looking right back into my deep blue eyes as if trying to find something she had misplaced,  
"and why was that goddess?" I quizzed,  
"to see what you would be like after the transformation" Nyx said with a kind smile on her face, "and I must say that you and your sister both suit life as a vampyre very well",  
"thank you goddess" I said while bowing to her,  
"now there will be plenty of time for us to get acquainted but for now you have a sister to protect!" and with that she reached down and placed her hand on my head and pushed.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 8  
Dominic 

When I woke up it was roughly 8pm, great thing about being at fantasia the days were back to front, night time was now morning and morning was now night time, fabbie I thought to my self, as I rolled over I rolled in to some one and turned round to see shell crashed on top of the covers,  
"Sis!" I said shaking her slightly,  
"Muh" was the response I got from her,  
"sis if you don't get up we're going to be late" I said shaking her roughly,  
"Alright i'm up jessh" shell said giving me a look that would have killed me if looks could kill, and at that there was a knock at the door so I jumped out of bed and walked to the door, and when I opened it I saw the girl from the infirmary,  
"oh hi" she said blushing clearly remembering me,  
"hi" I said back with a friendly smile,  
"emmmm wolf told me to give you this" she said blushing a even deeper shade of red, which to be fair was quiet cute,  
"oh thanks, what's your name by the way?" I asked,  
"it's skyla" she said finding it hard to look at me,  
"that's a unusually name, i'm dom" I said smiling at her which made her blush again,  
"so i'll see you around then?" she asked as she turned to walk away,  
"yeah of course" I replied winking at her, and she practically sprinted away giggling,  
"who was that?" shell asked from the bathroom, even now I was still amazed at how fast she could go from major bed head to looking amazing in the space of 5 minutes,  
"oh that was skyla, I met her in the infirmary" I said as I lay back down on the bed,  
"so what was she wanting?" shell asked looking at me in the bathroom mirror,  
"she said wolf asked her to bring us something" I said as I opened the envelope that was still in my hands, inside the envelope was a note,  
"dom, you and your sister are excused from all classes till you've settled in properly" I said as I read out the note,  
"who's it signed by?" shell asked me while brushing her teeth,  
"emmmm, oh it's signed by Zoey" I said to her with a smile on my face,  
"fair enough, so what are we meant to do now?" shell asked coming to sit beside me on my bed, and at that moment there was another knock at the door, so I got up and walked over to the door and opened it,  
"hello dom" wolf said with a smile on his face,  
"hey wolf" I answered with a smile back,  
"good nights sleep?" wolf asked,  
"yeah it was fine" I said shrugging my shoulders,  
"good good, emmmm could you two follow me please?" wolf said with a unusually happy grin,  
so we followed wolf and met up with flame outside the dorm,  
"morning you two" flame said smiling,  
"morning" me and shell both said together smiling back, so we followed the two of them into what looked like a massive games hall,  
"I thought we'd been excused from all classes till we got settled in?" shell said,  
"you have little one but this is no lesson it's a test" said a voice from the corner, I instantly sprang into protection mode and crouched in front of shell and waited for the attack, but it didn't come so I stood out of my position but stayed in front of shell,  
"think dom, focus" shell whispered to me, so I relaxed and calmed myself and was shocked by what happened next, all of a sudden I felt a surge of power fly through me from head to foot,  
"bro you ok?" shell asked clearly sensing a change in me,  
"i'm better than ok sis" I said back and without saying another word I thought of my favourite things like chocolate, cars, motorbikes, shell and fire, and within two seconds of me thinking about fire I was suddenly engulfed in flames,  
"DOM!" shell screamed as she went to run to me but with insane speed flame was in front of her stopping her,  
"dom, dom can you hear me?" wolf asked me,  
"yeah I can hear you wolf" I answered,  
"good then it's worked then" said the voice from the shadowed corner, then out of no where stark dropped in front of me from the ceiling,  
"dom you must learn to control yourself" stark said to me looking into my eyes, there was a something in the look he was giving me, then it hit me he'd been in my shoes at one point,  
"yes master" I said feeling like it was the correct thing to say, and I swiftly gathered my thoughts and the flames down graded to ball's of fire in my hands,  
"good now lets see if you can use these skills" the voice in the corner said, and next thing I knew was shell was flying through the air towards the shadowed corner,  
"oh no you don't" I said as I hurled a fire ball towards the corner and sprinted forward to catch shell as she fell, I caught her and put her on her feet then next thing I knew I was flying through the air and with a bone shattering crunch slammed in to the wall, shell screamed and as I looked up stark had dashed forward with insane speed and hurled him self towards shell,  
"STOP!" I roared as I found my balance again and hurling a fireball at stark that hit him square in the chest throwing him in to the corner, and then I felt a soul shattering pain as if something sharp was digging it's way out my back, I slumped to the floor against the wall,  
"good, now focus dom and pull yourself together" the voice from the corner said,  
"well what do you think i'm trying to do?" I asked, I slowed my breathing down and concentrated on the thing that was trying to claw it's way out of my back,  
"now dom truly focus and force the pain out" stark said crouched beside me all of a sudden, so I pulled all my focus together and pushed the alienating pain out of my back, and as I done so I could feel my skin splitting as a object forced it's way out of my back,  
"dom, you ok bro?" shell asked me sounding rather worried,  
"hush little one let your brother focus" the voice in the corner said, and with that I gave the alienating pain one last push and I felt the object finally break free of my skin and I reached round to see what it was, all of a sudden I could feel what felt like a sword hilt,  
"now take a hold of the hilt and pull" stark ordered with such force in his voice, so I done as I was told and grabbed the hilt and pulled with all my strength, the pain was almost unbearably and I felt like I was going to pass out again then all of a sudden the pain stopped and with one final strong pull the object was free and as I went to stand up I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

Dominic

"Dominic are you ok my son?" a strange voice asked me as I awoke,  
"i'm fine but i'm sorry but I haven't got a clue who you are" I answered the strangely familiar woman now standing less than three feet from me,  
"while I am hurt by that statement I am glad your ok" the woman said with a smile on her face,  
"i'm sorry that i've hurt your feelings" I said solemnly  
"it's not that my son I just thought you would have recognised me that's all" the female said with a sad expression,  
"I feel as if I should know you but I haven't a clue why" I said with a apologetic look on my face,  
"well that's something we will have to change isn't it?" she said with a mildly amused look on her face, " I am your goddess Nyx!" she said with such force I had to regain my balance,  
"I am deeply honoured to meet you goddess" I said while bowing low with my fist over my heart, just like wolf had done with Zoey and Stark.  
"that's more the reception I was expecting the moment you awoke young warrior!" Nyx said with a content smile on her face,  
"goddess can I ask you something?" I asked politely not wishing to upset her anymore,  
"certainly warrior" Nyx answered with a amused look,  
"why did you summon me here?" I asked her looking into her pure black eyes,  
"i summoned you here for the exact reason I summoned your sister here last night while you slept" Nyx said looking right back into my deep blue eyes as if trying to find something she had misplaced,  
"and why was that goddess?" I quizzed,  
"to see what you would be like after the transformation" Nyx said with a kind smile on her face, "and I must say that you and your sister both suit life as a vampyre very well",  
"thank you goddess" I said while bowing to her,  
"now there will be plenty of time for us to get acquainted but for now you have a sister to protect!" and with that she reached down and placed her hand on my head and pushed.


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

Dominic

As I slowly opened my eyes I realised I was in the infirmary which was bright but there were no candles alight on the walls, then I realised my bed was in the middle in the room with a white circle around it with four people standing around me, each person was at the different compass points north, east, south and west.  
There was a white line running from each person to the other,  
"Nyx please hear this ritual we are about to perform" said Zoey who was walking around the inside of the circle, and all of a sudden there was a high pitched squeal in my ears and I couldn't hear what was been said but as Zoey started walking around blowing all the candles out I could feel a soothing feeling enter my body, as the weird sensation started to crawl it's way up my body I could feel it getting closer to the part of my back were the object came out of.  
All of a sudden I could hear but not see,  
"what's going on?" I asked in a quite voice speaking more to myself than anyone that I saw in the room,  
"bro?, what's wrong?" shell asked me with clear worry in her voice,  
"I dunno sis but I can't see!" I answered back in a stronger voice than I had originally used, but then no-one spoke and everyone stopped moving, then there was movement and I could sense someone standing beside me and as I turned my head to look at them there was a almighty crack coming from my neck, all of a sudden I get the urge to stand up so I sit up and swung my legs out from beneath the sheets and stood up straight could tell that I had my basketball shorts on, and I could sense the person beside me was much shorter than me but I was pulled to someone else in the room, someone away from me in a corner I thought to myself, so purely on sense I started to walk towards the corner I could hear someone following me from my bed to the corner when I got to the corner I looked in the direction on the person that drew me to the corner, and all of a sudden I got my sight back, I blink a couple of times to clear the fuzziness then looked at the person standing in front of me and it turned out there were two people standing there and not just one,  
"hey bro" shell said with a huge smile on the face,  
"hey sis" I said returning the smile, then I looked at the other person to realise it was skyla, "hey skyla what you doing here?" I asked with a slight smile on my face because she was blushing again,  
"I was asked by stark and Zoe to come and was told to stand by your sister the entire time" she said smiling while blushing,  
"but why?" I asked looking at stark and Zoe,  
"plainly put we asked skyla to stand next to shell to see if we could disguise her from you, but apparently even blindness and having to rely on your senses won't be a problem for you" Zoe answered looking into my eyes the entire time.  
I was led from the infirmary back to mine and shells room so I could change into something were it at least covered my top half aswell as my bottom half,  
when I entered the room I saw that it had changed, the beds were still in the same place but the room had been divided into two different set-ups, shells side was covered with her stuff where as mine was bare apart from the pictures of me and shell that I'd put up on the wall the night before, however they were accompanied by something foreign and unknown or so I thought, there was a full length 5ft katana blade in it's sheath leaning against the was with a note attached to it,  
"dom this is your blade, keep it close and use it well but only when you need to" once I finished reading the note that was signed by Zoe, I put the note down and walked over to the wardrobe on my side of the room and opened it to find it full of sleeveless tunics and black long sleeved t-shirts, with and black jeans which I was instantly happy about seeing how I loved black jeans, and there were six pairs of pure black new rock boots at the bottom of my wardrobe, so I grabbed the clothing and boots and got changed, then I picked up my katana and strapped it to my back where it was in reach, I then looked around the room saying "I need something to cover this while i'm in class" and as if Nyx herself had been there someone knocked on the door, it was stark carrying a box in his arms, "thought you might need this" he said with a smile as he eyed my blade attached to my back,  
"thanks stark" I replied bowing and smiling I took the box from stark and invited him in, he walked over the threshold and I shut the door I then put the box on my bed and opened it to see something made out of black leather, so I took it from the box and lifted it up to find I was holding a black leather trench coat, I looked at stark who just smiled so I put the trench coat on and it fit perfect apart from my blade was poking the coat up so I took it off and started to sort that problem,  
"stark do you have a small blade on you like a knife or something?" I asked concentrating on the jacket, stark came over and handed me a small knife out of his jacket, with the knife I made an cut along the material to create a gap so that my blade could sit on my back without making the jacket rise up.  
After I fixed the jacket I put it on made sure that the blade came through without catching on the jacket,  
"dom would you follow me please?" stark asked and I obeyed following him from the room, he led me outside and back into the massive hall I was in when my blade decided to come out of my back,  
"thank you stark" Zoe said from the corner,  
"merry meet dom" Zoe said with a smile on her face,  
"merry meet high priestess" I replied bowing with my fist over my heart like wolf had when I was first introduced to Zoe and Stark,  
"your probably wondering where your here and not in classes like everyone else including your sister, am I correct?" Zoe asked me as I watched stark walking around the hall,  
"yes priestess I was" I replied keeping close attention to stark,  
"well there's something special about you and your sister, so stark and myself have decided to teach you ourselves" Zoe said making all my questions disappear,  
"I see and what might we be learning priestess?" I asked with cation as stack made his way behind me,  
"we want to see how fair you'll go to protect your sister" stark said from behind me, there was a certain tone in his voice that I hadn't heard in a while, ever since dad had left me shell and mum,  
"well I can assure you that I'd do anything in my power to protect her" I said to Zoe rather than stark, who had stopped moving and I could sense him right behind me,  
"that's what I was wanting to hear" stark said as he rugby tackled me to the ground.


End file.
